Come To Me
by aang'sbestbuddy
Summary: He was so worried about her when she was missing, so why can he only express his true feelings when she's asleep?
1. Please Don't Wake To My Confession

**A/N: Behind the scenes. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I, aang'sbestbuddy, do not own The Legend of Korra. **

* * *

He could practically feel Asami's saddened glare bore into the back of his head. But, somehow, with all the strength in his being, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He warily squeezed her hand that laid limp in his. His thumb stroked the back of her hand as his eyes grazed over her resting figure. From somewhere behind him, he heard fading footsteps as they disappeared down the hall.

After several minutes in silence he spoke.

"Hey… Korra," he said slowly. His voice was hoarse and tired. He hadn't spoken a single word since arriving on Air Temple Island and he honestly didn't plan to unless it was to her.

It was entirely too still in the room so even though his voice was rough and weak, he continued on.

"Everyone was so worried about you… I was worried about you." His eyes glanced up to her face to make sure she hadn't woken. Just as he had expected, she hadn't moved.

"They're eating now, all of them. Bolin, Tenzin, Chief Beifong, Asami…" He paused, not expecting his girlfriend's name to be so sour on his tongue. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Anyway, Pema cooked your favorite noodles. Well, Bolin said they were your favorite. I wouldn't know." He took a deep breath to try and settle the uncomfortable knot his stomach formed all of a sudden. So what if he didn't know her favorite noodles and Bolin did? So what if he didn't really know anything about her…

He glanced up at her again. The cuts and scratches that lined her face made him want to touch his own to make sure they were none on his face too. The fact that he knew he didn't have matching wounds (or any wounds at all) made him feel even guiltier.

His eyes traced a cut that started on her neck and disappeared behind her hair.

"I've never seen your hair down," he blurted. "I like it." On its own accord his hand reached up and placed a loose strand behind her ear.

"Bolin was here earlier… He likes to mess with it." His eyes, which were concentrating on her face, became unfocused as he remembered how his younger brother tangled his fingers in her hair a few hours earlier.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Is it bad that I wanted to snap his fingers off?" His words echoed in the deafening silence as it slowly sunk into his brain. His eyes widened and his ears burned from embarrassment as he realized the extent of his words. He kept waiting for the guilt to consume him and Asami's face to come to his mind, but as he sat in silence and the minutes ticked by, it never came. All he could register was Korra's broken body in front of him and her hand securely in his.

His mind swarmed with every memory he had of her. Since the moment he met her all those weeks ago to when they found her half unconscious atop of Naga the night before.

He closed his eyes and ran his free hand through his hair trying to take control of his wandering mind once again.

"You were right," he sighed. He opened his eyes and immediately looked down to their intertwined hands.

His voice dropped as he admitted defeat. "It's not only when I'm with her." He slowly brought her hand to his cheek to feel her soft skin.

"I think about you all the time."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! **


	2. To Choose A Winding Path

**Decided to continue. Why not, right? I'm gonna say that there's at least two days of recovery time after they find Korra. So here's my version of what I think should have happened. **

* * *

"Where are they going?"

Mako turned to his younger brother who stood at the foot of the stairs of the open walkway.

"To meditate," Mako said shortly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned back to where Tenzin and the kids were leading Korra out to the stone gazebo for their morning meditation session.

Bolin climbed up the steps and leaned against the pillar opposite of his brother. He studied Mako's face as he watched Korra shakily make her way to the floor and position herself for an hour of meditation.

"Why so serious bro?" he chuckled as he made his way over to his brother and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Huh?" Mako said as he tore his gaze away from the meditation session across the yard.

Bolin quirked a smile. "There are no Equalists for miles. Relax, there's no need to be so serious."

Mako smirked and playfully punched his brother's arm back. "I'm just being… cautious. I'm fine." Bolin tried to make eye contact with him but his golden eyes kept flickering back to where she sat. The younger Fire Ferret tried to ignore his brother's lack of concentration.

"Hey, while we have some free time what do you say to a sparring match!" Bolin got into his normal pro bending stance, jumping from side to side coaxing Mako to join him. Instead, his brother's smirk faded as he stood up straight from leaning on the pillar behind him.

"Nah, bro." He stretched and faked a yawn. "I'm going to turn in for a little bit. I hardly got any sleep last night."

"I wonder why," Bolin said jokingly but his undertone clearly showed his disappointment.

Mako turned his head, eyes searching once again and his little brother couldn't ignore it any longer. He scrunched his eyebrows and his voice lowered. "You know she's alright. You don't need to watch her all the time. She's safe."

Mako's solemn gaze landed on Bolin's concerned eyes for a few seconds before the eldest turned away, heading for his room.

"Goodnight Bolin."

* * *

"I'm not very hungry, but thanks for the offer Pema. I think I'm going to go get some rest and relax a little bit." Korra gave Tenzin's humble wife a soft smile before turning away from the table and headed for the door.

Mako looked down at the delicious, untouched food in front of him. It was the first real meal he's had for days but, nevertheless, he grabbed two rolls and a quick sip of water before he stood and swiftly made his way to the door. He could, yet again, feel everyone's confused stare drill holes into the back of his head, including Asami's, but he didn't look back or say a word to explain himself.

He inwardly wondered if he even could.

It was easy to catch up to her. She was barely five feet from the door by the time he opened it.

She turned upon hearing the door slide behind her. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes sparkled with a hint of suppressed pleasure as her gaze met his.

"Mako?" She questioned.

He froze at the door, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and self-conscious for acting upon his thoughtless desire to follow her. He swallowed and squeezed his hands together, remembering the rolls he grabbed from the dinner table as they gave way from his grip.

"Hey…" He began timidly, trying to shake off his self-induced embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

"I know you're not hungry but you should still eat. You haven't had anything all day." When she didn't answer right away Mako awkwardly lifted his right arm, offering the crushed roll to her. "So, um, here's a… roll."

Her small smile which had formed on her face the moment he presented himself slowly faded and turned into one of amused confusion. She stepped forward and took the roll anyway. She eyed its crumpled form before taking a small bite.

"Thanks," she said simply.

They stood in silence, not meeting one another's gaze until Korra broke the stillness. "Well, I'm gonna get going then." Her voice was soft and yet cautious. Her eyes watched the firebender carefully for any more strange behavior. When he didn't react she turned away.

"See ya, Cool Guy," she called over her shoulder. "Oh, and thanks for the roll."

Mako watched her as she walked away from him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than slap his hand to his forehead over and over until he could get his thoughts straight.

He looked up before turning back to join the others when he noticed that she was walking the wrong way.

"Hey," he called. "You're room is over there." He pointed to his left which the Avatar was heading in the opposite direction.

"Yup," she said. "It is." And then she disappeared behind some bushes without another word.

"What in Agni…" Mako watched the bushes she disappeared behind for several seconds, thinking that she would jump up from behind them and finally head to her room. But as the seconds flew and Korra was nowhere in sight, he groaned silently to himself before stalking after her.

He rounded the same bush she had and found there was a dirt path that snaked its way through the undergrowth and small trees that covered the island. He silently followed, keeping his ears open for signs of her footsteps.

Before losing sight of the building completely though, Mako looked back to where the airbenders, his brother and his… girlfriend were inside eating a warm dinner. He imagined his vacant spot and the dinner plate full of food waiting for his empty stomach. He imagined the light hearted conversation that was most likely taking place as everyone enjoyed their fill. He imagined Asami's hand that would always find a way to his arm and the way she would grip onto it as she ate.

Then, he turned and eyed the winding dirt trail. The sound of Korra's footsteps were long gone as he stood, debating which path was more important to him, which one he wanted to spend the last few moments of peace on. Because there's no denying it, a war was on its way.

He was engulfed in silence as his mind warred on.

* * *

**I really like reviews so I want a bunch more before I post the next and final chapter :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. A Fleeting Moment of Peace

**Last one! Now that I read over it again, the scenario is a bit too unrealistic concerning the flow of the show but I still think it should have happened regardless. :) **

* * *

The path was long and winding and at some point, Mako was worried that he had waited too long and wouldn't find her.

He wanted to call out to her but had an overwhelming feeling in his chest that told him otherwise. The night was too calm to disturb it with his dry and tired voice.

The trail made a sharp left for what seemed like the tenth time, which suddenly made Mako feel very impatient. For a fleeting second he considered heading back.

But after the last turn, the path had ended and revealed a clearing paved with stone. To his far left he could spot the spinning gates in the distance. The ones Korra was training with the first time he had stepped foot onto the island. He knew where he was.

A figure to his right shifted underneath the pale moonlight. As he moved towards it, he recognized it was Korra. She was sitting on some steps that sunk to a circular platform with the symbol of Yin and Yang painted on it. It overlooked Yue Bay.

He sat down beside her and from the way she jumped, he guessed she hadn't known he was there until then.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said and she relaxed into a more comfortable position.

Silence fell upon Mako's ears once again. He had had enough of silence for one night. He came out here to find Korra after all, the complete opposite of silence.

"So what are we doing here," he asked as he looked around.

She tore her gaze from the moon to his face, which was turned away from her, before smirking.

"_I'm_ relaxing and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, I don't know what _you're_ doing."

He caught her playful scrutiny from the corner of his eye and turned to face her fully.

"I just wanted to know where you were going. This is not your room."

"I never said I was going to my room," she shot back. The smirk on her lips grew a little more upon seeing Mako's slightly frustrated expression.

Normally, he would act on the flame of irritability that ignited in his chest but as he looked at her face and caught those bright azure eyes staring back at him, he could feel the flame simmer and disappear underneath her cool, playful gaze.

"Good point," he admitted, his gaze just as calm.

She looked away to close her eyes and lean her head against the step above her. Mako didn't even try to tear his eyes away from her. There was something about the way she sat completely motionless and yet still hummed with life intrigued him.

The small smile she had seconds ago turned down before she spoke. "You're nagging me to eat but you've barely eaten either." She opened her eyes. "Why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

Mako's mind wandered back to the dining room he abandoned and tried to envision the steaming food placed before him as his mouth watered hungrily. He thought of the giant bowl of noodles he saw at the center of the table, the contents unknown to him because he hadn't had the chance to look before he left. Then, his thoughts working like a chain reaction, shot back to him standing next to Bolin the day before as he told Pema about Korra's favorite noodles. The ones he knew nothing about. The familiar, yet uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach returned, making it knot and twist with guilt.

"I wasn't hungry either," he said absently trying to gather his thoughts.

The expression of her face changed into one of disagreement but he stopped her before she could voice her thoughts.

"How does Bolin know what your favorite noodles are?"

She straightened in surprise at his seemingly random question. Her eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Um, what?"

It was far too late for Mako to feel embarrassed or idiotic for, once again, voicing his thoughts; which was once a rarity.

"Your favorite noodles. How does Bolin know what they are?" He questioned again. His voice was light and yet serious. He was genuinely curious.

Her expression became even more perplexed when he confirmed what he had said was actually what he meant to say.

"Um, Bolin treated me to dinner one night and he took me to his favorite noodle joint. I guess he remembered what I ordered." She shrugged and turned back to the moon, silently trying to decipher his strange behavior.

But Mako's mind was reeling. He desperately tried to remember what he was doing during the night his little brother took the Avatar out to dinner. His mouth automatically frowned when the memory resurfaced. He was with Asami. They were out for a walk at the local park.

He regained his composure quickly though, when he noticed Korra's eyes landed on him again.

"Where did that come from?" She asked with a slightly amused tone.

"Pema cooked your favorite noodles last night because Bolin told her about them earlier that day." He paused, a grin forming on his lips. "We kind of hoped you would wake up at the smell of them." He chuckled and felt his heart beat a little faster when she joined him.

"Well that _sucks_! I missed my favorite noodles! I haven't had them since Bolin took me out!" She laughed at her own outburst and Mako smiled at her but in the back of his mind he felt slightly irritated at her choice of words.

"Is your favorite color blue or do you just wear that to represent the Southern Water Tribe?" he continued on, gesturing toward her outfit.

He wanted to keep hearing her speak. He wanted to have her full attention because, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, she had his. Every last bit of it. He wanted to have a conversation with her, a real one.

She smiled again, but it held a hint of curiosity as to why he was acting so _off_ tonight. She peered into his molten eyes, which were already staring back at her, and quickly realized that she didn't really care.

"Both," she answered simply.

And so the questions kept coming and the answer became a little more in depth with each one. But he made sure to never ask anything too private, too _serious_. He was inwardly glad she never asked anything back. He didn't feel like explaining himself. There would be time for that later. There had to be…

Korra heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes once Mako's inquiries came to halt. She smiled up at the moon before she opened her eyes and turned to him.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night, if you're done playing twenty questions that is."

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm done," he said as he glanced at the position of the moon. It was around eleven. He frowned. "I didn't realize how late it was. You need to get some sleep."

She rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored his motherly comment.

"Hopefully tomorrow I can get back to training," Korra said as she pretended to punch the air. "Airbending isn't going to learn itself."

He was about to object, but she interrupted by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for talking with me. It was… nice."

She stood then and waited for him to follow. He lifted himself silently, letting her voice reverberate through his head.

"Are you actually going to your room this time?" He asked lightly as they headed for the dirt trail.

"Hey, it's not my fault you misunderstood. But yes, I am." She lightly bumped his arm with hers.

For the last time that night Mako allowed himself to succumb to his feelings. He knew her recovery signified the end of relaxation and peace and the start of something he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for. But at that moment, he let himself get lost in those deep, blue eyes of hers and let the warmth she created in him spread from his fingertips to the rest of his body as he bumped his arm back and let his hand linger on hers.

He knew the blush that promptly formed on her cheeks would plague his dreams for nights to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing some Makorra goodness. **

**Reviews make my day... Just saying :D **


End file.
